1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to level vials and, more specifically, to methods of making level vials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Level vials in the form of a sealed glass body containing a liquid and a level indicating gas bubble are well known. Such vials find widespread use in various instruments, such as carpenter's tools, etc., where it is necessary to determine if a surface is level, i.e., either perfectly vertical or horizontal.
Since the majority of currently produced level vials cost only a few cents each to produce, any new method of manufacturing such vials must be fast, inexpensive and subject to minimal waste.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method of making level vials which is fast, economical and subject to minimal waste. It would also be desirable to provide a method of making level vials which produces multiple number of vials at one time.